Anima makes new friends and love
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: The usual characters are back! plus some new ones, will anyone find love? will Nana find her perfect match? Will Husky change? Will Cooro stop eating? to the last one, never that is how he finds love! pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, I usually do ppgz fanfictions so this is my first +Anima fanfiction. **

**Husky: So You added some people?**

**Me: Don't tell any one Husky!**

**Cooro: Jacki doesn't own us but she does own the plot and her oc's**

* * *

?'s P.o.v

7 years ago I received multiple new abilities. I've one met people enslaved who were like me, or some travelers. Today I turn 13 and I don't have anyone to celebrate with. I walked down the woods to my house until my long brunette hair gets snagged on something.

"What is this?" I asked myself. When I finished untangling my hair, I found out it was a pair of goggles.

"Who might have dropped this in the tree" I questioned. I continued walking home until I heard something behind my rustle the bushes.

"Who's there?" I asked. When I saw something emerging from the bush I literally jumped onto a tree branch.

"Cooro! I can't find them!" yelled a silver haired boy.

"Where can they be?" a boy with black wings and black hair wondered while descending from the sky. 'Could he be Cooro? Could these belong to him?' I thought.

"I heard a little whisper asking whose there a little earlier, do you think someone lives around here and picked it up?" a girl with long blond hair asked.

"So pretty, Minty heres a letter and a pair of goggles fly down there and drop it" I said quietly. Minty is a blue lorikeet, which has traveled here with me 7 years ago.

"TWEEEEEEET!" Minty grabbed them and flew right on the girls hair.

"Ow! Aw pretty bird, can I keep it?" she asked.

"No it has my goggles and a letter!" who I assume is Cooro.

"Must be a trained bird, how did it get in the woods though it looks tropical" asked the silver-haired boy.

"It came from tree" said a man with long brown hair.

"I heard a quiet voice it must be a ghost" the girl complained.

"NANA, calm down it's getting dark let's find a place to stay for the night" the silvered hair boy said.

"Hey this letter says to look into that tree, I think" Cooro said.

"Hi" I said while hanging upside down.

"When did you get there?" Cooro asked.

"I've been here for a while, since the silver-haired boy came out of the bush" I replied.

"You can tell he's a boy?" asked Nana.

"Ya, I can tell the difference in gender, Minty come here" I commanded. Minty flew onto my head and laid down.

"Oh so that's your bird, sorry" Nana apologized.

"You mustn't apologize, you didn't plan on capturing her and selling her" I replied.

"True" the man said.

"If you need a place to stay for the night follow me, you can stay at my place" I told them while doing back flips out of the tree.

"Thanks, and do you have any food?" asked Cooro.

"Yes, Cooro I have food, I just finished harvesting yesterday" I replied.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because the silver-haired boy and Nana said your name whilst I was in the tree" I replied.

"My name is Husky and he is Senri" said the silver-haired boy.

"My name is-" Minty interrupted

"Lime" Minty said.

"Minty don't interrupt, I know Lime is in the tree over there" I said.

"Who is Lime?" asked Husky.

"A green bird and my name is Iris" I replied. I was leading everyone down to my house.

"Do you like flowers?" asked Nana.

"You'll see in a minute, want to take a short cut to my house?" I asked.

"Sure" Senri said.

"Try to keep up then, Minty and Lime follow in behind if anyone gets lost" I told them. I started running, flipped over a fallen tree, ran through a huge rabbit hole, and swung a vine into my house. I live in a tree house so no one can get me up here because it's camouflaged.

"Wow you all kept up, how?" I asked them with a calm voice.

"Me and Nana have bird anima's, Husky is a fish and Senri in a bear" Cooro explained while catching his breath.

"Oh really" I said in astonishment.

"How can you run that fast and not be out of breath" Nana asked.

"I take that route everyday sense 6 ½ years ago" I told them.

"Are you serious?" asked Husky.

"Yes, I go half way across the forest for some fruit trees, about a mile for water, a meter for vegetables and I have to take care of the animals" I explained.

"Do you have an anima?" asked Nana.

"I don't know, but that would explain a lot" I told them seriously.

"Like what?" asked Cooro.

"I'm good at jumping, leaping, swimming, acrobatics, running, hunting, gathering, and lots of other things" I replied.

"How high can you jump?" asked Cooro.

"You know the Palace walls and how huge they are right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's impossible" Husky said.

"Well I can jump over that times 1/2 and land on my feet" I told 'em.

"How about leaping?" asked Cooro.

"I leaped off a cliff and made it to the other side without a scratch" I replied.

"How about the others?" aske Nana.

"I can swimm up current, 5 meters a second, I can balance in a high wire while balancing 5 books on my head, 9 cups full of tea without a single drop and have 23 plates in my hand with only one foot, I can run a marathon without taking a single break, I can shoot 7 deer and a bear with 2 arrows at once and can collect 379 berries in 10 minutes" I replied. Everyone had wide eyes and their mouths open.

"I'm also good at building" I told them.

"She must be a +Anima in order to do all that" Husky said.

"I have a blue mark on my stomache, a green one on my ankle, a orange one on my forehead, a pink one on my rib, a purple one on my thigh, a yellow one on my back and a red one on my neck" I added on.

"Can I see them" asked Nana.

"After eating" I told them.

"Yay, food! What type?" asked Cooro.

"Something you have never eaten before, I am the inventor of this food category" I said while making it and continued "You should go through that door next to the couch and take a bath"

"Thanks!" Nana and Cooro ran into the bathroom.

"You can wear some swimsuits if you want there in the second cupboard on the right!" I yelled.

"Thank you Iris!" they yelled. 'I'm treating others on my birthday, it was a surprising birthday this year' I thought to myself.

"And fun" I whispered out loud.

"What was fun?" asked Husky.

"Nothing, just not many people come into the woods since the accident…. Why am I telling you this?" I asked.

"What accident?" asked Husky.

"To tell you the truth, when I first got here all the villagers called me a witch for my abilities and I never got to really play with anyone, I was kicked out of the town after something bad happened in my family so now I'm alone here in this tree house. But, it's very peaceful, no people yelling or fighting or trying to hurt me" I tried to turn a very sad thing into a good situation.

"That is such a sad story, Iris, what exactly were your 'Abilities'" asked Nana.

"I was able to do things the other kids couldn't do like jump onto roofs and run faster than them and once in a while sing better than the top singers out of all of them" I explained.

"How about we all take a bath together!" asked Cooro.

"How old are you?" I seriously asked him with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm turning 13 next week" he replied.

"That makes me a week older than you" I quietly said.

"What do you mean by 'a week older'" asked Husky.

"Today is my-" I cut myself off.

"You're what?" asked Cooro.

"Nothing, foods done" I said. Everyone stared at me waiting to finish my sentence.

"Today is my birthday, now eat" I told them. They all made 'WTF' faces.

"Really?!" Nana said.

"Yes now eat" I said.

"I'm not eating that it looks disgusting" Husky complained. So, I took a spoonful of my rose salad, stepped on his foot to make him open his mouth and forced him to eat it.

"Not half bad" he said while looking away blushing.

"Thought so" I said back with a 'I win you lose now eat' smile. After everyone finished eating they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bath time" Nana said while Cooro threw me over his shoulder.

"Now, whats a swimsuit?" asked Husky.

"It's something that covers your most vital parts" I replied.

"Like underwear?" Cooro asked.

"Yes, now put me down" I complained. After let down, grabbed Nana and grabbed some boy swimsuits at the boys and grabbed a box of girl ones and walked into my room.

"Here a swimsuit, it would look good on a bat" I handed Nana a black and pink frilly tankini (A bikini but the top is more like a tank top.

"Thanks" Nana said while putting it on. I chose to wear a white frilly tankini with a few irises on it.

"Want a flower for your hair?" I asked Nana.

"Sure, which guy in the group I'm traveling with is your favorite?" Nana questioned.

"By first impressions Husky I guess, here" I handed Nana a pink carnation with some black petals while I put my hair up and placed a Japanese iris in it. We walked to the bathroom and walked in.

"Cooro, you're wearing it backwards" I said.

"Really thanks for telling me that" he fixed it and walked into the bath. (I know you're wondering how there is a bath in a tree, Iris collected water and put it into a half circle tub made of wood) Cooro wore a green pair of swim shorts with a crow on his leg. Husky decided to wear a blue pair with real pearls lined by the bottom. Senri wore a pair of yellow and black striped pair of swim shorts.

"Nice swimsuit Nana" Cooro complemented and continued "Husky what do you think?"

"As flat as ever Nana and Iris….I have nothing bad to say about yours" Husky said.

"I'm not fully grown yet!" Nana complained.

"How old are you Nana?" I asked.

"I turned 12 last month" she replied.

"Want to stay here for a few months, and then he can't insult you?" I insisted while slipping into the tub.

"No thank you, I don't want to live the life you live" she said.

"Why, it's actually nice?" I asked.

"I like traveling and I want to meet a nice prince unlike Husky who is a mean prince" Nana said while wondering off into a beautiful daydream.

"I'd stay, we get food, shelter, clothes" Cooro said.

"What about money?" Husky complained.

"Who needs money if you have everything you need?" I asked him.

"Well I don't want to work!" Husky complained.

"Those who don't work, don't eat, it's my motto" I told him.

"Then I feel bad for your husband if you ever get one" Husky said. That crossed the line, something in my mind triggered and a flash back came.

* * *

**Me: That was pretty long.**

**Husky: who exactly is Iris?**

**Me: ME! I always add myself or someone who will act as my opinion in the stories.**

**Cooro: So tell us what triggered her back flash?**

**Nana: Probably the insult**

**Me: Nope, she's used to insults its the phrase 'I feel bad for your husband if you ever get one'.**

**Senri: Pls review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello, I made a night time chapter**

**Husky: Why night time**

**Me: Because I originally wanted a romance scene but decided, it's 11:18, they are going to sleep!**

**Cooro: Are you sleepy?**

**Me: Yes I am! and I hate summer do to mosquitoes but love it because of my birthday.**

**Nina: Jacki doesn't own +Anima but she does own her oc's and plot. And other fanfics, she has a Fullmetal alchemist, Rise of the guardians, The mummy animated series, a ppgz, 07-Ghost, and is gonna start another one after she completes one of the others!**

* * *

Iris's P.o.v

"Hey it's the witch, run away!" yelled a boy.

"Oh no, the witch will curse us run!" yelled a girl.

"Why am I a witch?" I asked them.

"Because you have black cat ears and tail, also your eyes are too much like a cats" said Nina, the only girl who actually talks to me without calling me 'witch' and was my only true friend.

"Then why doesn't anyone call me the little cat girl?" I asked.

"Because you seem as if you know spells with your short brown hair" replied Butch, the boy who started the whole 'witch' nickname.

"Well I can't help it, I'm naturally like this" I shot back.

"Then change and get a job" the other kids yelled.

"No one will hire me and keep saying 'I feel bad for her' and 'Why can't she be like the normal kids'" I yelled.

"Kill the witch, kill the witch!" everyone chanted.

"I'm not a witch, if I was I would be like the ones in the fairy tale books" I shot back.

"Hey everyone I made up a song about the witch want to hear it?" said Nahunta, the main song writer of their group.

"Yes, sing it!" they yelled.

"Oh, little witch, why are you here? No one likes you, no one wants you here. You should just vanish into the night. You only cause trouble and are a waste of space. You burned down your home and slaughtered your town. Are you going to do that here and again? Please leave, and die tonight. No one likes you, no one wants you here. So please." She sang and Monia continued.

"Go away and die tonight, we hate you, we'll burn you we will, SLAUGHTER YOU TONIGHT!" Monia sang in her high opera voice.

"I never did those things you say, I was saved by a handsome knight. He told me to live on and learn to help others. I don't want to kill or hurt anyone. I never did the things you say for I was alone with my big brother and my little sister. We traveled around, from here to there. We always were hungry and slept on the ground" I gently sang in reply. Nina joined me for the second verse.

"We just want to live, and find love. We don't want to die or be hurt. For all our lives we have had so little. We want to help others and not be burned today." I stopped singing to catch my breath.

"I was always being hurt, for my father was drunk. My mother always saved me from the first strike. Last week my father got drunk with some friends, they all came over and beat us to death. My mother died as I hid in the hay, I couldn't save her for the doctor was far away." Nina sang her part of the song.

"We just want to live, and make some true friends. We don't want to die or be in pain. For all our lives we've had so little. We want to save others and not burn today" we finished the song together. Everyone stared at us in surprise.

"That was a pretty impressive song but no one will hear you cry!" Monia yelled as Nahunta threw lit torches at us. We ran away and sat in the hay again.

"We will live through this and meet some handsome kind princes" Nina said.

"And no one too close will die" I replied with a pinkie swear.

"Hey are you ok Iris?" Husky asked.

"Sorry had a flash back, a very bad one" I replied.

"You sang a sad song about being burned what was that about?" Cooro asked.

"Just a flash back" I said again.

"Hey can we go to be now?" Nana yawned.

"Yes I think we should Nina" I paused and corrected myself "Nana"

"Who's Nina?" Nana asked.

"My old friend from the flash back I just had" I said. I stood up and lead the boys down the hall.

"What was 'Nina' like?" Cooro asked.

"She was nice, kind, cheerful, and a true friend" I replied with a tiny smile.

"Hey Iris, want to travel to your old town tomorrow with us?" Cooro asked.

"I don't want to travel with anymore girls Cooro" Husky said before I could reply.

"But, she might see her friend again" Nana said.

"She can only come with us if Nana promises to stay here for 6 months" Husky ordered. I could tell Nana didn't want to part with them so I cut in.

"Well you could treat it as a thank you for letting you stay here and feeding you" I shot at Husky. I could hear him gulp.

"Fine" he bowed his head in shame probably thinking 'Dammit and no girls would travel with us anymore too'.

"You can keep the swim suits too, I only kept them because they used to belong to my brother" I added on.

"Thanks you're the best, I feel it's more like our birthdays instead of yours" Cooro said while realizing what her was saying.

"I forgot it was your birthday today!" Nana said.

"I only met you today so it must have taken you a while to actually kick into your minds, and boys will sleep in this room good night come on Nana you can sleep in my room with me" I said.

"OK, good night guys!" Nana said. We walked back to my room and I handed Nana a black and pink night gown. I changed into my underwear and pajamas, which were white with black cats all over it.

"Hey, Iris is it lonely here all alone?" Nana suddenly asked.

"I'm not alone though, I have the animals that live here" I replied. I picked Nana up and carried her into the bed and tucked her into bed, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Nana, I'll see you in the morning. I would very much appreciate it if you would live here with me for at least a week with everyone else" I said gently.

"Good night Iris, and if everyone agreed I'd like that to" Nana replied half asleep. I slowly drifted into a pitch black world where my family once lived.

* * *

**Me: And now you know I didn't mean Nana when I typed Nina!**

**Cooro: And now you can sleep!**

**Me: YES! *Passes out on couch***

**Iris: She can sure sleep**

**Husky: Makes me jealous**

**Senri: Pls review **

**Nana: Or she will put us on hiatus!**


End file.
